undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Reggie Giygas
This page has been marked for archiving, you have one month to remove this mark before the page is protected from all edits "You've never had fun quite like this before." '''Reggie Giygas '''is the most powerful thing to ever exist in the history of anything ever. He was the first ever monster to have accessed the power of gitting gud. Absorbing the power of Reggie Fils-Aime(Who in turn was the most powerful human) and Giygas caused Reggie Giygas (Previously known as Fawful) to become real. Appearance Can't you fucking see the image? Reggie Giygas' appearance is truly gud. He has a beautiful face with a beautiful aura surrounding his beautiful body. His arms and legs are of the same color and they make him muscular. The gold things on his arms are actually power inhibitors to stop him from getting too powerful. The moss on his feet represents the vegetables he has crushed in the past. Also he has three fingers. The black lines are actually his veins. That's edgy as fuck. Personality He is your Lord. Do not question his ways. The Mighty Reggie Giygas' word is everything and those who question him will be sent to Mega Plusle's death camp with the power of the Yo Kai Watch. Where they will be guarded by 700 + 20,000 yo kai. He has three minions and one bitch. His minions are ReggieRock, ReggieIceT and ReggieSteal and his bitch is Solomon. And also sometimes Hatsune Miku stays over at his place. They often do the dirty do but only on Wednesdays. Also he told the Onceler to cut all the trees because he's a piece of shit. More Backstory One day Reggie Giygas was bored so he made ReggieRock, ReggieIceT and ReggieSteal out of his own fecal matter. They went on a legendary quest and on the way they got sent to prison. While there, Reggie Giygas met Solomon and he became his bitch. Together, Reggie Giygas, ReggieRock, ReggieIceT, ReggieSteal and Solomon saved the world from un-gud things (And by saved we mean they fucked off). They also met a Plusle one day and gave it a Mega Stone. This turned the Plusle into a Nazi. His son is Matthew Patrick. Also he fell into the core and was made by Gaster. Where The Fuck Does He Live Reggie Giygas lives in the Tower of Reggies on top of Mt. Ebott. There are 100 floors in this tower and they are all guarded by Reggie Giygas' Special Forces. ReggieIceT guards the 25th floor, ReggieRock guards the 50th floor and ReggieSteal guards the 75th floor. Solomon the Bitch guards the 99th floor and Reggie Giygas himself lives on the 100th floor. Why Because he is The Lord. What Does He Do On His Free Time He has fun in a way you've never seen before. He has Spanish classes taught to him by Ludicolo (The Plusle's father). How The Fuck DO You Fight This Guy You can't he's not in the fucking game. To fight Reggie Giygas you must climb the Tower of Reggies and reach the 100th floor. But to do this you also must acquire the Mystical Keys. But to do this you must beat every single route of Undertale in under 15 minutes. But to do this you must also be playing Hard Mode. And also if you fail once the game is deleted and you have to purchase it again for double price (And this goes higher if you fuck up more). Depending on if you kill or spare ReggieRock, ReggieIceT, ReggieSteal and the Bitch Solomon you will either fight Reggie Giygas or Mega Reggie Giygas. You can only win via hacking twice. Stats Reggie Giygas HP - Yes ATK - ∞ DEF - ∞ Mega Reggie Giygas HP - You've never had fun quite like this before. ATK - You've never had fun quite like this before. DEF - You've never had fun quite like this bfour. He can also use his Z-Move which straight up murders you irl. Videos of His Son Trivia * No. * Also this is not a joke, 100% legitimate. * P.S. That last statement is not correct. Category:Jokes Category:OC Category:User;Reggie Giygas Category:Male